1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorber mounting portion structure of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of a portion where a rear shock absorber and a fuel filler neck of the vehicle are installed.
2. Description of Related Art
Road noise generated according to a condition of a road while a vehicle travels is inputted into a vehicle body through a tire and a suspension device to have a bad influence on riders.
The road noise is delivered by vibrating a vehicle body panel through a portion of the vehicle body on which a shock absorber configuring the suspension device is mounted. Therefore, it is very important to secure the rigidity of the shock absorber mounting portion in order to insulate and interrupt the road noise.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a structure in which a shock absorber 500 configuring a rear suspension device of a vehicle is mounted on a vehicle body in the related art and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a wheel housing inner panel 502 and a quarter panel 504. In particular, FIG. 2 shows a structure of the vehicle in which the top of the shock absorber 500 needs to be mounted adjacent to a portion where a fuel filler neck 506 for filling fuel is installed, and as a result, the top of the shock absorber 500 is mounted on the wheel housing inner panel 502 through a mounting bracket 508, the top of the wheel housing inner panel 502 is bonded to the quarter panel 504, and the fuel filler neck 506 is installed to penetrate the quarter panel 504 while being adjacent to the shock absorber 500.
In particular, the top of the mounting bracket 508 is coupled to the wheel housing inner panel 502 through a vertical bonding surface due to interference in the fuel filler neck 506 and a fuel line connected thereto. Such a coupling structure is difficult to secure sufficient rigidity because the coupling structure is relatively more disadvantageous than a structure in which the mounting bracket 508 is coupled to the wheel housing inner panel 502 through a horizontal bonding surface in providing rigidity with respect to the road noise inputted into the shock absorber 500.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.